


His Dixie Boy

by Sorrowcult



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Jealousy, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Laurens wants Eliza off his boy.





	His Dixie Boy

If there was one thing everyone should know about John Laurens, it was that he didn't like sharing.   
He didn't like anyone even looking at what was his. Which was why when Eliza got eyes for Hamilton, he wouldn't have it. He even asked her realm nice too.

\-----------

“ _Eliza?” He'd called, and she had looked at him with those dark eyes that Laurens found himself distasteful of. Too dark, too cold. He sat down at the table that she was currently at, working on something for school more than likely. They were all in their third year of college by now. “Yes, John?” Oh, and her voice was too sweet, too sugary._

_“I've noticed you've got eyes for Alexander.” Her cheeks had flushed and her head ducked, eyes looking helpless. “Yeah, is it obvious?” She had asked and it was cute, in a pathetic way he supposed. He smiled at her and it confused her, how someone she knew was generally a warm person could have such a cold smile. “You should away, Liza. Not like drop your friendship,” He interjected before she could speak and he batted his eyelashes. “You should stay away because he's mine.”_

He could still see the look of shock which is why he was surprised she had the audacity to be grinding up against him like that. He didn't understand what went over her head.

Lafayette chuckled when he saw the look in John's eyes and he followed his gaze. “Put her in place, won't you?” John made a face. “I'm not gonna hit a woman, Laf. What the hell.”

The Frenchman rolled his eyes and gripped John's wrist. “No, show her that _petit Alexandre_ is yours. You two are a couple after all.” The man looked around and while he would love just ripping Alex from her, the man looked like he was having fun, and he was blissfully ignorant to what she wanted.

“Isn't there karaoke here?”

\---------

The beat for the song was enough to draw a small crowd, Alexander and Eliza included once they realised it was John up on the stage, mic in hand.

“I know you've got designs on my man, see you giving him the eye and I don't like what I see.” He saw Eliza’s eyes widen and they darted to Alex who was too busy staring up at John with stars in his eyes. John could fall in love with those eyes all over again.

“He's sweet, isn't he? But I'm sorry ladies, he belongs to me.”

As the song crescendoed Laurens got more into it, stalking around the stage like he was hunting and he saw hearts in some poor fools eyes, but he only had eyes for his Alexander.

“Tell you one more time the boy is mine.”

He looked Eliza dead in the eyes as he continued to sing, pushing his hair back and dropping down into a kneel of sorts, only one of his knees on the ground, like he was proposing before he stood slowly and held his hand out.

“Mine all mine, all mine.”

He didn't even have to look at the crowd to Eliza was gone. The crowd cheered and demanded more before he felt arms engulf him and he smiled down at Alex fondly, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away and winking at Lafayette who just sent him a thumbs up. The gangster held his boy a little closer and nodded to the door.

He left with Alex plastered to his side and clear conscience. He'd done a lot worse than scare some mouse from his boy. 


End file.
